


The Phone Box

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's determined to escape his traumatic life... but can he break free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Box

My heart was pounding. Tears streamed down my face: they were fighting again. I wiped my eyes and ran to my window. Mom had stormed out. Where was she going? Was she ever coming back?

My eyes followed her as she paced down the drive and unlocked the car. Suddenly, she glanced at my window. I tried to hide, but she saw me. Smiling through tears she mouthed, "I love you, Joey," climbed in and drove off.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Dad. "Where's Mom going?" I asked timidly. "Away from you!" he shouted, fuming.

"Stop Dad, you'll wake Serenity!" I reasoned. But it was too late. My little sister appeared at the door, clutching her teddy. "This is your entire fault!" Dad continued. "Why?" I asked. "You and Serenity fighting all the time... it drove her crazy. No wonder she left us!"

Dad was furious. I stood there motionless as he hurled abuse at me. I thought of my little sister listening to it all. "You've been causing trouble since the day you were born." Dad spat at me, "and now it's time for you to learn your lesson."

I watched as his gaze landed on the iron. It was still on. He went to the ironing broad and picked the iron up. "Come here," he snarled. Tears welled up in my eyes - was he crazy?

"Dad, stop it!" I pleaded, but it was no use. I tried to wriggle free, but he was too strong. He grabbed my hand and clamped the streaming-hot iron across my fingers. The more I yelled, the harder he squeezed. Finally Dad let me go, tossed the iron down and stormed out in a rage.

I looked at my hand. It was bright red and throbbing. I burst into tears. "Are you OK?" Serenity whispered. "Yeah," I lied. Suddenly I was gripped by the need to escape. "Get a bag," I shouted. She looked at me blankly. "Pack your stuff," I urged. "We're leaving."

I led Serenity to her room and bundled some of her toys and clothes into a sports bag. Could I really do this? I grabbed my phone and tried Mom. No answer. I turned to Serenity, "Come on!" She was crying and I wanted to cry too, but I had to be strong for her, even though my hand was still throbbing with pain. We crept downstairs, sneaked past the living room where Dad was watching TV, and snuck out.

Serenity and I sprinted down the street, weaving our way along the roads that led to town. It was dark and getting colder. "I'm scared," wept my sister. "Don't worry," I said, but I didn't know what I was doing or where we were going and I felt weak with pain.

I saw a phone box. "Come on," I said, leading Serenity towards it. "Are we sleeping here?" she asked, as we huddled inside. "Looks like it," I sighed, reaching into my rucksack for jumpers to wrap around us. After what seemed an age, I feel asleep.

Suddenly, I jolted awake to shouting. "Joey! Joey! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Poor Serenity looked terrified. "Look," she said, pointing behind me. I turned to see Dad's angry red face against the glass, and my heart raced. He was about to wrench the door open when a bright light appeared behind him and made him look round. A car had pulled up, its headlights on full beam. A woman stepped out.

"Mom!" Serenity and I cried with relief. And we knew we were safe at last.


End file.
